Just Saying
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that are centered around Usui and Misaki. May brighten your day... ;   Enjoy!
1. Marshmallows Beat Chocolate JS

… Just Saying…

I do NOT own _Maid-sama!_ … Oh, but if I did… Well, let's just say that Hinata wouldn't be seeing the light of day any time soon. ;) BTW, ever chapter in this series is a one-shot so expects a BUNCH of chaps. Enjoy!

Marshmallows Beat Chocolate… Just Saying…

Ten minutes… I stood in the middle of the sweets isle for ten minutes, trying to decide: marshmallows or chocolate? Usui's birthday was tomorrow, and so I had decided to buy him some sweets. Problem was, I did not know if he liked marshmallows or chocolate better. _Shame on me for not knowing_, I thought. But then again, I never cared about him before… Wait, was I admitting, even in my mind, that I needed to care about and know him? No! Just because we kissed once…or twice…does not mean that I needed to get all up in his business. What was I, some type of stalker like he was? _Oh, what has this world come to?_

Another five minutes passed, and I still had not come to a conclusion. No, I was too busy worrying about my _feelings_ for me to decide. When I realized this, I let out a muffled scream of frustration and threw both treats into my shopping basket.

"There! He can just have both!" I said triumphantly. Just as I started to walk away, a thought crossed my mind, bringing with it the familiar burn in my back pocket whenever I was about to make a bad money decision. I took out my wallet and evaluated its contents. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I had exactly enough money to buy milk and bread for my sister and a gift for Usui. Both the marshmallows and the chocolate were priced the same, so I could buy one, but not both. I could not afford it.

A mournful shadow passed over me, and I dropped my head in shame. _What should I choose? _I asked myself.

Then, as if God were trying to bless me, a presence appeared behind me.

"Marshmallows have less fat… Just saying…" a low, husky voice whispered in my ear.

I whipped around, my signature glare in place. Although I was thrilled to see him, my mind was now clouded with his statement.

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?" I growled.

Usui grinned, making my heart jump. "No, but most girls worry constantly about that kind of stuff. Even thought they aren't fat, they still diet and starve themselves to death."

I stuck my chin in the air. For some reason, my ego grew a little with the knowledge that I was different. I may like girls, but that did not mean that I wanted to act like them. "I couldn't really care less about how much I weigh unless it puts a handicap on my movements. As long as I can still kick butt, I don't care what I look like."

"And that's why I love you, Ayazawa," he said quietly, backing me onto the wall. He reached up and gripped the concrete on either side of my head. His cool breath washed over me, filling my senses with peppermint and cinnamon.

"Hey, wh-what do you think you're doing, you pervert?" I stuttered, praying that he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating.

He ignored me. "Did you know that tomorrow's my birthday?" Usui asked.

I decided that playing tough was not going to get me anywhere anytime soon, so I decided to play along. "Yes, I did know that. Why?"

He smirked. "Well, I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my place tomorrow."

A light flicked on in my head and screamed, _"perverted alien alert!_" I did not listen though. I was realizing lately that I _wanted_ to spend time with him and that I was lonely when he was not near. Coming over and spending time with him was actually a very good idea in my twisted head.

"Sure, I'd love to."

His eyes widened for a moment before turning into slits. "What are you planning, Prez?"

"Nothing at all. But I did come to the store to buy you a gift. Do you have anything in mind that you'd like?"

He smirked for a moment before pressing his lips on mine and whispered, "Marshmallows beat chocolate… Just saying…"

My hands suddenly dropped the shopping basket and wound their way around Usui's neck. Surprised, he chuckled lightly between kisses and gripped my waist tightly. The warm air that barely slipped through his lips taunted me, daring me to forget all my morals and just loose myself in him. If I wasn't careful, I would. But then again, maybe I wanted to get closer to him. Only time could…would tell…


	2. Elvis Rocks JS

… Just Saying…

A/N: Disclaimer… Again…

Elvis Rocks… Just Saying…

"Who's a handsome kitty?" I crooned to the tiny cat. Although I had had him for quite awhile, I still had not named him. I had thought about naming him Misaki-kun, but decided that he might get jealous of the real, female Misaki. Hmm, that gave me an idea. Maybe I could ask Ayazawa to name the little thing. Surely she could come up with something…

"What do you think, Kitten? Would you be okay with being named by my beautiful maid?"

_Ding-dong_.

My eyebrows shot up. Who was visiting me this late at night? I stood, cat in hand, and waltzed over to the door.

"Yes?" I asked, throwing the door open. "Ah, what a surprise." There Misaki stood, clad in a skinny jeans, boots, a thick coat, and a t-shirt that looked oddly familiar… "Stealing my clothes again? How could you?"

Her eyes narrowed and a blush covered her delicate cheekbones. Long, dark eyelashes casted shadows down her thin face, highlighted perfectly by her rosy-pink lips. Misaki's dark hair framed her jaw and curled slightly as it fell past her shoulders, something she only could have achieved via curling iron. I also noticed that unlike most days, she was wearing make-up. Nothing heavy, just a little blush and lip-gloss, but that was more than I usually saw her wear.

_Had she gotten all dressed up just for me? _I wondered. _Surely not…_

"So you _are_ here. Hmm."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you weren't sure if I'd be here, then why did you come?"

She glared at her shoe. "Well, I figured, from how little you say about your family, that you would be here for your birthday instead of them, but I sort of hoped you wouldn't be."

"Oh, that hurts, Prez," I commented, taking her hand and leading her into the apartment. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle.

"No, I just meant… Is this Elvis playing?"

Her question caught me off guard. "Umm, yes, it is. How did you know?"

"My grandmother used to be really into American music before she died. In her will, she even had us play a few Dolly Pardon and Elvis Presley songs. What about you? How'd you know about this?"

I shrugged, taking off her coat and placing it on the back of the sofa. "I'm into all types of music. This just happens to be what I was in the mood for tonight."

She smiled, picking up my cat. "I bet your roommate doesn't like it, though."

I arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"He probably can't stand the way that Elvis drawls out all his words. You know, I honestly don't know why so many people loved him. I mean, compared to Johnny Cash, Elvis sounds like a child singing."

"You've got to be kidding me! Elvis is so much better!"

"At least Cash died honorably!"

"Hey, if you're going to bring death into this, then I have to ask about your opinion of Marilyn Monroe."

There was a pause. "Who's that?"

I sighed as I switched out the previous CD for the one with Monroe's "Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend."

After a few moments, Masaki burst into laughter. "This is so silly! Who would sing about this?"

A leveled a glare at her until she sobered. "What?" she asked.

"You're going to pay for this, Ayazawa!"

She let out a small squeal before running around the room, trying desperately not to get caught by me. Like a cat and mouse, I simply toyed with her for a while, pretending to let her win, until I grew tired of our game and tackled her. I had pinned her to the ground and hovered above her, letting her catch her breath. When she calmed a little, I made my move.

"Now, Prez, I'm going to keep you here until you admit that Elvis is one of the best singers of all time."

She grimaced and squirmed, trying effortlessly to get away. "I'm not giving into you, Usui, so you might as well let me go. If you don't, it's going to be a very long night."

"I have all the time in the world, Love," I murmured into her ear. A shiver spun down her spine. "Hmm? Do you like that?" I whispered. I trailed tiny kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Please, Usui… Stop…"

"Not until you admit it." I tugged on her sleeve until it exposed more of her upper arm.

"But…"

"Nope," I growled, breathing in her heavenly scent. Who knew when I would get to be this close to her again?

"Fine! Elvis is the bet singer of all time."

I instantly pulled away, my body still over hers but without touching her warm skin.

"Indeed… Elvis Rocks."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying…"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Happy birthday, Usui," she said, sitting up and giving me a hug.

I buried my face in her hair. "Thank you, my beautiful maid."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Did you just call me _your_ _maid_?" she asked furiously.

I chuckled and shrugged.

"Elvis and I have been calling you that for quite a while, just so you know."

I could almost see a blood vessel in her forehead sticking out. "Excuse me?"

"Elvis is my cat's name."

And that was her last straw for the night.

"You stupid Usui! How could you do that to your poor cat! Be respectful and give him a normal name, like Sora or something!"

"Run, Elvis, before the monster comes to get you!" I shouted, laughing as I saw him scamper under the couch.

"Who are you calling a monster?"

"Nobody… Nobody but you!"

"That's it! Come her you perverted alien! I'm sending you back to your home planet!"

And even though I had scratches and bruises all over me by the end of the night, I did not regret anything. That had been the best birthday I had ever had in my entire life.

A/N: La Fin! Hope you enjoyed! This was something I came up with after my friends and I had this very argument last week. I would love to hear your opinions, lovely readers. Drop me a comment on who your favorite singer/songwriter is and your favorite music video by them. Who knows, I may just do a little song-fic for you! Thanks!


	3. If You Held My Hand JS

...Just Saying…

A/N:

Coffeelovingninja: Is it really necessary to put another disclaimer up?

Usui: Yes, it is, because if you didn't, then this series would be canceled. And we wouldn't want that now would we?

Coffeelovingninja: * shakes head rapidly *Anything but that!

Usui: * smiles * Good girl! Now, go and make an awesome, Halloween fan fiction staring Misaki and me!

Coffeelovingninja: Brilliant! * Runs off and starts typing *

Misaki: Excuse me? Why do _I_ have to be in _another_ fan fiction?

Usui: Shh! She's working! Do not disturb!

Misaki: * rolls eyes and walks off *

Usui: Enjoy, readers!

You Wouldn't Be So Afraid If You Held My Hand… Just Saying…

"Welcome back to Maid Latte, Master!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Hold it. What in the world are you wearing, Prez?"

My happy expression instantly turned sour, as if I had licked a lemon. "It's Halloween, silly Master. You have dress up for Halloween!"

As I led him to his usual table, I heard him ask, "Don't you dress up all the time, though? This is a cosplay café."

I glared at him. "Manager thought I should dress up as a cat since I apparently have the personality type." Indeed, here I stood in front of Usui in a black dress, tights, boots, cat ears, and a tail. Manager even painted whiskers on my cheeks! I felt totally ridiculous.

"Hm… Well, I like it. A glass of tea would be wonderful, Kitten-chan."

I took a deep breath. "Alright! I'll be right back with that!" I turned on my heels and stalked off, mumbling nonsense the whole way back to the kitchen.

Later that afternoon…

"Break time!" Manager sang cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It was unusual for us to have a break so early in the afternoon.

"Oh yea. We don't have a lot of people right now due to the holidays. People are off getting ready for the festival tonight. Speaking of which, my friends are hosting a haunted house at this old mansion tonight. Do you all want to come along?"

The other girls all nodded and started chatting about it, but I did not. Due to many bad experiences pertaining to haunted houses, I would not, under any circumstances, go with them tonight. I probably would not even go to the festival tonight. Like every other year, I would probably end up sitting in my room, watching scary movies and eating apple rabbits with my stuffed bear, Mr. Pickles; nothing harmful or freaky about it.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about watching stupid, Halloween movies tonight by yourself," Usui said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I pushed him away.

"Stop reading my mind, you perverted alien!"

"So I'm right?"

"No! Misa, you have to go with us!" Manager cried. The other girls all agreed in the same, whinny tones.

"Sorry, guys, but I just don't do scary stuff."

"So you'll watch _Dracula_ and _Twilight_ all night, but you won't go anywhere near a broken down mansion?"

"Yes! Because movies are fictional, and so there's no truth to them. They're just a bunch of lies that Hollywood put together."

"Oh yea! I remember! In one of the previous episodes/chapters of _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_, Misa was afraid to go outside at night alone because she was afraid of ghosts!" Honoka added, planting her fist in the palm of her other hand. "Well, I suppose all seemingly-perfect people have their flaws. Some bigger than others, though."

"You don't have to worry, Prez. I'll keep you safe," Usui murmured in my ear.

I punched him in the stomach. "It's creeps like you that I'm afraid of!"

"And scary, spooky, dead, ghosts!" Honoka moaned, imitating one of the creatures that haunted my dreams.

"That-that's nonsense! Why-Why would anyone be afraid of g-ghosts?" I stuttered.

"Good question, Misa. Maybe because ghosts love to eat pretty, smart girls' brains!" Honoka shouted.

I squealed and buried my face in Usui's shoulder.

As the pleasing aroma of Usui's shirt calmed me down, I heard Manager say, "But aren't zombies the ones that eat people?"

"Yea, but if you want to get technical, so do vampires. I mean-"

The other girls continued to chatter, but I had grown tired of this. "Fine! I'll go and show you guys that I'm not afraid of anything!" I declared boldly.

"Misa, you don't have to prove anything to-"

"Nope! I'm going to show all of you that I am not afraid of-"

"Boo!" Usui suddenly whispered in my ear.

I screamed and darted out of the kitchen as fast as I could.

Later that night…

No matter what I told myself, no matter how hard Usui let me squeeze his hand, I just could not stop shaking. We had stood in line for almost an hour already, yet I was still freaking out. I tried to make myself focus on something else, like how nice it was that Manager did not make me where a costume tonight or how quiet Usui was being, but nothing seemed to work, especially when someone inside the mansion would scream so loud that we could hear it outside. That _really_ freaked me out.

"Usui, please distract me or something!" I finally begged.

He smirked. "That sounded awfully dirty, Prez. Are you sure?"

Groaning, I shoved him away from me and crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly. "Stupid, perverted alien," I grumbled.

"Hey, look guys! We're next!" Manager sang.

"Joy," I hissed under my breath.

"You wouldn't be so afraid if you held my hand," Usui whispered in my ear. I glared at him; he chuckled. "Just saying."

"Well, nobody wants to hear what you have to say!" With a toss of my hair and a determined expression in place, I followed the other maids into the haunted house.

A group of dead looking maids and butlers greeted us with a chorus of moans and, "Good evening, Masters." Spider-webs hung from the ceiling, fake black cats and rats lined the floor, and bones were placed halfway in the shadows.

"Come on, Prez. We just got in here and you're shaking head to foot," Usui said, pushing my back slightly so that I would keep walking. I glared at him and marched away. I would rather die than let the likes of him help me! Then again, I just might.

The next room we entered was half dinning and half living room. Skeletons sat in each chair and a rotten dog sat on the sofa next to a small zombie-child. I calmly took all of this in as the staff told us how glad they were that we had come. I was just about to think, _Hey, I might be able to do this!_

Then the zombie-kid's head moved.

I let out a small scream before running to Usui, who was, thankfully, nearest to me. He chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" I quietly hissed as our group headed up a flight of stairs.

"One of the butlers was holding a remote control to the doll. I saw one just like it at the store a few days ago."

I jerked myself out of his arms. "Jerk!" I whispered before turning my attention back to the staff.

We were now in the bedroom. I actually anticipated what this room would look like thanks to all the movies I had watched. It was all red velvet, broken glass, and dust.

"It seems rather nice outside tonight. We will go set your diner up on the veranda. Please wait here until we come to fetch you, young Masters," a maid said as the other hosts all left. She curtsied and turned to leave when a flash of light obstructed our view and she vanished.

"So, Misa, you scarred yet?" Honoka asked, a sneer on her face.

I stuck my chin in the air. "Nope! Not one bit!"

"Wow! You're very brave, Misa," Manager said. "I was about ready to scream when I saw all those rats on the floor!"

The other girls all started discussing how freaked out they were. Meanwhile, Usui and I sat down on the dusty bed. I was just about to tell him how sorry I was that I kept ninja-attacking him when I got scarred when all of the sudden, the wall that the bed was touching flipped around. Darkness engulfed us.

A piercing scream filled the darkness. Freaky thing was, it was not I who caused the sound.

"Ayazawa, did you-?"

"Nope," I said, my voice shaking.

Right as I was about to freak out, the wall turned back around, and we were in the room once again.

"There you two are!" Manager cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We freaked out when we saw the wall move. Luckily, the staff came in at that time and brought you two back to us."

"Uh huh," I said, my voice shaking and my teeth chattering. "Can we leave now?"

Usui draped his coat over my shoulders. "That's a good idea. I'm going to take Ayazawa home now."

Manager gave me a hug, nodding. "Will you two be at the festival tonight?"

He shook his head and smiled down at me. "Have a feeling that Ms. President here isn't in the mood for that kind of stuff."

After we said our goodbyes, Usui led me back to my house. "So, will it be _The Hand_ or _Paranormal Activity?_" he asked.

As we opened the gate in front of my house, I sighed. "You know, I'm sort of in the mood to watch _Twilight _and_ New Moon._"

He snorted. "Of course you do."

I giggled. "What other movies do teenage girls watch now-a-days?"

"Good point," he laughed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Apple bunnies, please!" I smiled. This was even better than what I thought I would be doing tonight. Although I was still watching scary movies and eating fruit in the shape of animals, I was now getting to do it with Usui. And lately, Usui seemed to make anything life threw at me much better. Hmm. I needed to be more careful. If I didn't keep myself in check, I would end up falling for him. Then again, as long as he didn't turn into a sparkling vampire or a feverish werewolf, then I might just be okay with that… Not that I would ever say that out loud.

A/N: All right, guys, I am sorry. This is a pretty bad chapter, but hey, at least I tried. I told people that I was going to get two chapters out today, and I thought I would. Problem was, When I went back to read it, I noticed that it had 4,027 words in it… Things had to be taken out. But maybe it will keep you all at bay until I release the next chapter tomorrow. And might I add, tomorrow's fan fiction will be the intro to my new series! Indeed, I will be starting a long-running story! Yay! … Or not… I hope you all _sort of_ enjoyed this!

Usui: When I told you to write a story, I meant a one-shot, not a novel.

Coffeelovingninja: I'm sorry Takumi! I tried, okay!

Usui: I don't award "E for effort" badges.

Coffeelovingninja: Fail! * Hangs head in shame *

Usui: Well, as long as I get a juicy scene with Prez next chapter, then I might consider forgiving you.

Coffeelovingninja: Have no fear, Usui! You shall get as much time with Misa-chan as you desire! (And Hinata might even show up!)

Usui: Yay! Now, go forth and write a one-shot worth reading (unlike this chapter)!

Coffeelovingninja: Yea! I shall! * Falls asleep *

Misaki: Or not…


	4. I Will if You Kiss Me Silent JS

…Just Saying…

A/N: Finally! I finally won the lottery and was able to buy Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Yay! … NOT! Sadly, I must put a disclaimer on this document because I am not a lottery winner, and I do not own Maid-sama. * Sigh * But if I did, then something like this chapter would happen! Lol! Oh, and due to a special request, this chapter is in third person omniscient. Enjoy, friends!

* * *

I Will If You Kiss Me Silent… Just Saying…

* * *

"We are here to buy a special ingredient, not toys, Usui! Focus!" Misaki yelled for the tenth time.

"This isn't a toy!" He called back. "It's an X-Box 360."

"Why doesn't that mean anything more to me than that Wii thing?" she grumbled, pulling his elbow towards the food section.

"Because you're a grumpy woman who does nothing else but works all day."

"Yep, that's me. The one who's notoriously known as the wicked witch of the west, at your service."

"Really?" I asked with an evil smile.

"No!" she shouted.

"Jeez, Prez. Why are you always such a prune?"

"Because if I didn't, then I would have no reason for living."

"Dramatic but true."

The two brought their buggy to a stop in the middle of the sweets isle. They were on a mission, hired by Manager, to find a secret ingredient for the new dish at Maid Latte. It was something simple, a crepe with the Master's choice of fruit, but with a special something that made it different from other cafés. Could it be ground coffee, or maybe pumpkin butter? That was what our young detectives were here to figure out.

"All right," Misaki said, putting her hands on her hips in a very determined manor, "I'm thinking honey, whipped cream, or the classic: chocolate syrup."

"No."

She turned her head slowly around to stare angrily at him. "Why not?" she asked, venom dripping from her words.

"Well, we're supposed to get something sweet, right? What's tastier than Prez?" Usui commented, shrugging in a very casual way, as if to suggest that this was the most obvious solution in the world.

Prez, angered by Usui's stupidity, whacked the back of his head with a firm hand and growled, "This is serious, you idiot. Don't act like such a dunce."

"I am serious," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "This sweetest taste in the world is your lips."

Blood rushed up to fill Misaki's face. "You stupid, perverted alien!" she yelled, shoving him off of her.

"Do you want me to lie?" he asked, his eyes blazing in a way that made Misaki's heart fly, although she did not know why.

In the mindset that nothing bad could happen if she agreed, Misaki grumbled, "Please do."

Pleased with her answer, Usui quickly took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss. "Alas, that was the worst taste I have ever had the pleasure of tasting."

"You sick-o! I feel the same only I don't have to lie. You taste horrible!" she shouted.

"Ah, but due to me being an alien, I can tell that you _are _lying. You dream about the moments where I allow you to take a small drink of my love."

"Do not! Even if I did, I'd be a nightmare, not a dream!"

"A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?"

"Oh, just shut up and choose something!" Misaki was giving up. If they kept this up any longer, Manager would be without a chef. They were also using up way too much time. Misaki did not like the fact that Manager was still paying them as if they were working back at the shop. Although earning money for yelling at Usui was her dream job, she did not have the patience for his antics today.

"I choose honey. What about you?"

"Chocolate whipped-cream," he answered, acting very nonchalantly about the whole matter.

"But that's two totally different flavors! You can't do that!" she objected.

"Says who? The girl who can't cook?"

Misaki threw him her signature death glare. "Fine. We'll see who's right."

"Is that a bet?" he challenged.

"Yes. If I win, I'll…"

"Marry me," Usui said, completely serious.

"No! That's crazy talk!"

"So you admit defeat?"

"No! You know what, fine! If yours is better, I'll marry you. If not, then you have to redo the flooring in my house."

Usui smirked triumphantly. "Deal."

* * *

Later…

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Usui! This is fantastic!" Manager squealed. Misa coughed loudly, reminding them that she was still in their presence. "Oh, and yours is good too but…"

"But Usui's is about ten times better. Misa looses," Aoi claimed before stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Looks like we're heading to the chapel tomorrow morning," Usui murmured to Misa.

"Like heck we are! I demand a rematch!"

"What? Misa and Usui are going to get married?" Manager asked excitedly.

"N-no we're not!" Misa denied.

"Oh gosh, are you pregnant?" Honoka asked, in a gossip-hungry way.

"No! None of that is-"

"Yes, we are."

"Usui! Shut up!"

"I will if you kiss me silent… Just saying."

"I'd rather die!"

"Is that a bet?"

"Ugh!"


	5. Your Amazing Just the Way You Are JS

… Just Saying…

Misaki: Hello, readers! This chapter is dedicated to yasnky and their favorite song, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. It is written in third person omniscient point of view.

Random frat boy in a toga who's running past: And don't forget the disclaimer!

Misaki: … 0.0 … Coffeelovingninja doesn't own the characters or the lyrics to the song… Wow, that was a weird experience… Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

You're Amazing Just the Way You Are… Just Saying…

* * *

"Ugh!" Misaki screamed. She was sick and tired of Mr. Honda and all his stupid holiday traditions. She was especially angry that she was paired her up with the one person she hated, and loved, the most: Takumi Usui. Those who chose to participate in the Valentine's Day festival had to write a poem about their partner on a card, which would be strung together and hung up across the stage at the festival. Partners were randomly chosen, yet Misaki still ended up with Usui somehow. Did the universe just love torturing her?

"Honey, I'm home," Usui called as he entered the empty classroom that she was working in.

Yep, the Universe definitely had some type of beef with her.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" she griped.

"I heard that you were having trouble with your Valentine's Day card. I came to help."

"Well too bad. I don't need anybody's help." _Not true, _she thought. She did need some help, but she would rather die than admit that to him. But she could do something else… "Hey, can I read yours? I just, um…"

"Yes, you can. And don't worry about it, Ayazawa. I won't tell anyone that you asked to cheat off of me."

"But I didn't-"

He laughed, handing her the paper. "Just take it!"

She glared at him for a second before snatching the card from his hand. She took a deep breath and started to read. The paper red:

Ayazawa Misaki Is Amazing

By Usui Takumi

Lyrics taken from the song

"Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars:

Her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her that every day

Whether or not she knows it

She may not know how, she may not know why

But man, that girl is amazing

Just the way she is

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. It was absolutely beautiful, pure poetry. No one had ever said things like that about her before. She wanted to cry or thank him or something, but her pride was too great for her to do that. Her ego just would not allow it. So, instead, she handed the paper back to him without a word or glance.

Usui was not going to let her get away with that, though. He tossed the card aside and lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"What?" she asked, blushing and annoyed. She did not like it when he touched her, in theory, that is. She would never dare tell him what effects he had on her. His ego was big enough already without that. Then again, it was nothing compared to hers.

"Misaki, please promise me that you'll never change. I can accept you loving Shintani and being with him or any other guy for the rest of your life instead of me. But please don't change your personality just for them."

"That's a dumb request. People change all the time. It won't stop just because you say so. Sorry, King Bee, it doesn't work that way."

"No, I mean, don't ever try to be someone you aren't. Don't try to act like the woman that your man likes. Stay independent and strong."

"Why do you care?" she asked, very embarrassed from all this talk about her.

"Because you're my beautiful maid. I have to care about you," he said with a cocky grin that always made Misaki's hair stand on edge. Sometimes, she wondered if she could just smack that stupid smile of his face. For some reason, it always just made her so mad!

"Stop calling me that! I don't belong to any-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Usui's lips crashed down on hers. Her pulse quickened, and her face reddened, but that could not stop her. As she lifted her hands to the back of his neck, her mind shouted endless questions at her. _What are you doing? Why are you doing this? What will happen if someone sees? What are the consequences going to be?_ Misaki closed her eyes, trying to find her will to stop this madness, but she could not. But as she searched, she realized something. Maybe she liked him touching her. Maybe she liked him kissing her. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him as much as he claimed to love her. Although she was willing to except this and meditate on it for a while, she was not ready to let Usui know. The last thing she needed while trying to figure out this whole mess was Usui constantly bugging her about it.

So she pulled away.

Once Misaki had caught her breath, she looked up at Usui, up into his beautiful eyes that always looked as if they were planning something. Now, they only showed her delight and playfulness. That was comforting to her. It was pleasing to know that she made him crazy too, and that it was not just a one-sided thing.

"Misaki, you're amazing just the way you are," he said quietly.

Misaki blushed and looked away, embarrassed by his words. She felt as if she needed to compliment him back, but she did not know how.

He smiled her favorite, warm smile. "I'm just saying."

"I'm glad you are."

The two sat there for a few moments in silence before a playful conversation started about their cards. Little did they know, though, that a random passerby had witnessed their sweet scene. If it were any other couple, it would not have mattered. But it was not just _any couple._ It was the most popular male in school and the man-hating president. Even worse than that, though, was the student who had witnessed it. It was Shintani Hinata, someone who would not dare start rumors about his beloved president, but would sulk for a very long time about it and undoubtedly make Misaki feel guilty for her actions. So, with tears running down his scarred face, he fled from the school premises and headed for his favorite cherry tree, where he sat for the remainder of the day, crying.

* * *

A/N: And th-th-that's all for now, folks! This took almost all day, so I hope you guys are pleased with it. This song-fic is different than the one I did with Nessie and Jacob (from Twilight) because I did not write out the music video. Instead, I put the lyrics inside the story. If anyone wants me to, I can write out the music video for a one-shot with Rinoa and Squall (from Final Fantasy VIII). Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this! (Oh, and I may have to repost the Halloween chapter. It was pretty awful and so I feel ashamed to have it read by anyone! Lol! What do ya'll think?) Thx for reading this! Bye bye for now


	6. You're Too Serious JS

… Just Saying…

Coffeelovingninja's Cat: Meow! Meow, meow meow. Meow meow meow meooooooooooow meow!

Usui: Coffeelovingninja, your cat says that you forgot to put up a disclaimer on this chapter.

Coffeelovingninja: Oh! Oops.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

There we go!

Misaki: Usui, since when do you speak to cats?

Usui: You're the one who thinks I'm an alien. You tell me.

Misaki: I don't have to think. I know!

Coffeelovingninja: * cough cough * well, um… Enjoy!

* * *

You're Too Serious… Just Saying…

* * *

"Maybe just a one-night-stand?"

"No."

"Can I just stay the afternoon with you?"

"No."

"Alright, just a little make-out session?"

"Have you always been this persistent?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Okay, final call. Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Let me think about it… NO! Yakimura, can you please show this idiot the way out of here?"

Yakimura walked over to the classroom's door. "The exit is right here Usui, whenever you'd like to leave."

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. Thank you, though," Usui said, winking at the vice-president.

"O-okay…" Yakimura said, blushing madly.

"No, not okay! I am trying to work here, Usui! Bother me later!"

"But what if I die before 'later'?"

"Then I'll do a tap dance and throw a party," she grumbled. She was almost at her breaking point for the day. One more smart mouth remark, and someone was going to die.

"How about I take you out to a club tonight?"

"No! Get out!" she yelled, throwing a book at him, which he dodged neatly.

"Hey, Misaki-chan! Guess what I have!" Shintani said as he ran into the room.

"No life," Usui grumbled, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Shintani ignored him. "I have tickets to a baseball game! Eagles versus the Lions!"

Misaki sighed. "That's great Shintani, but I have work to do right now, so can we talk later?"

He ran over to her desk. "Okay, but I just came by to ask if you wanted to come with me to the game."

In all truth, Misaki hated baseball. She was not really one for any type of sport, unless she was competing. "Sorry, Shintani, but I just have to much stuff to do right now." When she saw the pitiful look on his face, she started backtracking. "But how about we go some other time?"

Shintani perked right up at that suggestion. "Okay! See you later, Misaki-chan!" he called before exiting the classroom.

Once the room was clear of Shintani, Misaki thumped her head against the desktop.

"How sweet was that?" Usui commented, his words dripping with sarcasm.

I glared up at him. "Do _not_ start that again!"

"Anything for my sweet President."

* * *

Few Hours Later…

* * *

"All right, President, we're leaving," Yakimura said, as he and the other council members started heading out the door.

"Okay. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer and work. See you guys tomorrow."

"Usui, are you staying too?"

To Misaki's extreme horror, he nodded. "Yea, I'll make sure Prez goes home and get's some rest so that she's not so cranky tomorrow."

"I am not crank-!"

"Kay! Bye guys!" Yakimura called before shutting the classroom door behind him.

"And then there was two," Usui said, breaking the silence.

"Just go home already. I'm too tired to put up with you," Misaki groaned.

He chuckled darkly, "Then don't," he murmured into her ear.

Misaki spun around in her rolling chair, surprised that he was suddenly behind her. "Excuse me?"

Usui bent down and rested one of his hands on either side of her, his fingers gripping the wooden desk tightly. "Do you really intend to go out with Shintani?"

She blinked. "I have no idea! He's my friend, so I might. Why do you care?"

His eyes blazed as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Because you are mine and not his."

Blood rushed up to color her face. "Nobody _owns_ me! I'm not yours or his!"

He chuckled. "You really think so?"

"I know that!"

"Well, then how about we play a little game to see who really is in control here?" he suggested.

Misaki grinned wickedly, knowing she would win any challenge he gave her. "Sure. If I win, then you have to…never bother me about my person life ever again unless I give you permission."

"And if I win, Yakimura and I will be joining you on your date with Shintani."

Although Misaki hated to drag someone else into her mess, she knew that no harm would come to anyone, and thus it was fine. Misaki was determined to win this match, for her honor and her ego. "Deal!"

"Okay, then, you ever played 'Nervous'?"

"You're joking, right?" Misaki asked, eyes wide with horror.

Usui smirked. "Nope."

"I am not playing that with you!"

"Then you admit defeat?"

Misaki blushed and looked down at her feet. By no means did she want to play a game where Usui was aloud to get his hands all over her. But if she did not…

"Fine," she grumbled in defeat. She could not believe she was going through with this.

Usui leaned forward and rested his fingers at her ankle. "You're blushing awfully hard there, Pres."

"I wonder why," Misaki grumbled. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Ready."

"Why aren't you looking?" he asked, his voice shaky with laughter.

"Because I don't want to watch. Can we just get this over with?" Misaki was getting sicker by the second. She tried with all her might to talk her egotistical self out of playing this. Surely Yakimura and Shintani would forgive her, right? At this moment, she would almost rather them not forgive her than having to go through this.

Suddenly, soft, warm lips pressed up against hers. Misaki opened her eyes to find Usui kissing her, his hands in his lap. Stunned, she sat there until he released her.

"April fools, Ayuzawa," he chuckled. "I wasn't really going to make you play. It was just a little prank. You're too serious… Just Saying…"

Her eyes grew wide before turning into narrow slits. "You are going to pay for this, Usui!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" he called before running out the door.

"Come back here you stupid, perverted alien!" she yelled as she chased him of the school grounds for the thousandth time that year.

* * *

A/N: La Fin! I hope you guys enjoyed that! Oh, and if any of you didn't know what 'Nervous' is, it's a game where you have to move your hand up your opponent's body until they give in. It's a horrible game but it was the best I could come up with at the moment. Thanks for reading! Fluffy chapter is coming up next!


	7. You Don't Have to be Broken Tonight JS

… Just Saying …

You don't have to be Broken Tonight

This is based on the song "Broken Tonight" by Armin van Buuren and VanVelzen. I hope you enjoy it! It may be my last Maid-sama story for a while. Although I am working on the long-running series, it will not come out very soon due to school being back in session. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Swish, swash. _My sneakers made weird noises as I dragged them across the damp sidewalk. I looked up into the night sky, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. A gust of frigid wind stirred my hair around my face, bringing with it the sound of angry voices. They came from the direction of the Ayuzawa Residence.

_`Uh, oh, _I thought.

Ayuzawa had not been at school for the past few days, and I, Usui, had taken it upon myself to check on her after her third day of absence. Little did I know that by coming to Misaki's aid, I would be sparing her from the hand of evil, or at least the hand of her evil family.

The yelling was indeed coming from Misaki's house, but I only recognized one voice: her mother's. Mrs. Ayuzawa was fighting with…her husband? It was definitely a man's voice, and they were screaming things that only couples would fight over. I carefully snuck over to the living room window, and when I did not see my maid, I headed to her room; sneakily climbing up the tree by her window, I knocked on the glass. Ayuzawa was hunched over her desk; when she heard the knock, she picked her head up from her hands, looking at me in dull surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice rough as if she had been yelling as well. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the window, her movements slow and strained. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had dried tear streaks on them. I got a good look at the bruises covering her creamy skin as she undid the stiff latch.

"Coming to your rescue, apparently," I said quietly, climbing through the small window; difficult but not impossible.

"Well, I don't need rescuing, so go away." Misaki tossed her hair over one shoulder and returned to her small desk. Books and papers were scattered across the wood, no organization involved.

"Or so you think. Come on, I'll take you back to my place." I leaned over her and sniffed her hair. _Mmm, apples._

"Leave me alone, Usui. I can't deal with you right-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a feminine scream. Misaki jumped up immediately. Her eyes, wild and panicked, told me that she wanted to run to her mother but could not.

My eyebrows furrowed. It was time for some answers. I rested a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

A tear slid down Misaki's cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "My father's back. Mom's trying to make him go away, but he won't."

I set my jaw as I turned towards the door, eyes narrowing. I was furious, every muscle in my body tense. "I'll take care of him."

"No!" she hissed, grabbing my arm. "You can't! Usui, he beat me to a bloody pulp last night. I can't imagine that you'll fare any better against him."

I turned back towards her. That explained the bruises. "Misaki, we're leaving. Now." I started pulling her towards the window.

"Wha- No! I can't just leave my mother!"

"What more can you do here in harm's way than safe inside my apartment? We'll go to my place and call the police."

Misaki bit her lip and looked at her door. Then she faced me with resolve. "I won't leave."

I sighed. Unfortunately, once the Prez makes up her mind, there was no changing it. "Then let me stay here and protect you in case he comes for you.

"Why?" she asked, her words barely audible.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, Ayuzawa," I said sternly. Then I grinned. "What kind of master would I be if I did?"

She slowly turned to look at me. Tears were falling down her angelic face once again, but this time, she did not bother wiping them away. "Thank you, Usui."

I smiled faintly and pulled her to the bed. Once my back was against the headboard, I pulled her into my lap, my arms wrapped securely around her. She tried to stay stiff like a statue for a few moments, but exhaustion overwhelmed her and she gave up, leaning into me heavily. When I noticed her eyelids fluttering closed, I gently pulled her head onto my shoulder.

"Thanks…" she murmured into my shirt before falling asleep.

"Shh. Don't worry, Misaki. I'm here, so you'll be safe. You don't have to be broken tonight."

Today was just one of those days. My little angel would shine on tomorrow.

Her only response to my words was a small snore. I chuckled before gently kissing her forehead.

My own head flopped back and made a small _thunk_ against the wood. But I didn't feel like getting a pillow as I listened to the fight ;before long, my thoughts started to drown it out. I wanted to kill this guy for hurting Misaki and her family, but I realized that that would not solve anything. Instead, I pulled my phone out from my pocket and sent a text to the police. It was the least I could do, but it was still something.

Of course, that was not all that I could do. Oh no. Just because I could not do it in reality, did not mean that I could not imagine the many ways that I could make that jerk downstairs pay for what he had done. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted, though, when Misaki sighed quietly and shivered. A smile danced across my face as I pulled the blankets around us. How could I think such horrible things while holding this angel? Well, whether I did think it or not, nothing mattered as long as my strong, beautiful maid was safe.

"Good night, Misaki," I whispered before switching off her lamp.

"Good night, Takumi," she mumbled in her sleep.

Would she ever cease to surprise me?

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed that! Sorry for the short length, but hey, I still wrote it. Oh, and I will try out some more fluff next chapter… If I have time to write it, that is… Lol jk! And thanks one hundred times over again for my awesome beta-reader! You rock, C!


	8. You're My Nightmare JS

You're My Nightmare… Just Saying

A/N: Sup y'all? It's been awhile since I wrote for this, no? Anyway, a few people wanted a continuation of the last chapter, and this was written to do just that. Also, fair warning: there are some strong things written below. If you are under twelve, I'd really prefer you didn't read this. It's not M rated material, but it's still a bit…much. Read at your own risk.

This was inspired by the song "Better Man" by Pearl Jam. If you haven't heard it (and I shudder at the thought), then go look it up on youtube right now!

*waits for you to finish listening*

You done? Isn't it just a beautiful song? Yea, I know, I just introduced you to one of the greatest bands on earth if you've never heard them before. You can thank me in your reply after you read this. XD Just kidding! ^.^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Dark blue and purple spots colored her pale skin, traced by deep gashes that still oozed red. Pain soaked into her bones after a night of rough beatings. Misaki attempted to gather the energy to clean herself up in the bathroom, but her legs refused to co-operate. Fine. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed anyway.

"Why does he do this?" she wondered dully to herself, her voice (hoarse, after all the screaming) bouncing off of the empty walls. "He mustn't have meant to do it. He'd never hurt me on purpose. He loves me too much. Isn't that right? Yes, he said he loves me…said it before he…" The empty words cut off as reality seeped slowly into her brain. Of course he meant it; he always meant everything he said and did.

Misaki rolled over, sheets tangling around her bare legs as she searched for the clock. Bold, green numbers jumped out at her from the side-table to announce that it was four o'clock. She thought back to the last time she had left this house, three days ago, and sighed. This madness had to stop. She could not stay cooped up in his apartment for the rest of her life, waiting for him to come home and beat her again. Taking a deep breath, she tried working up a speech in her head to deliver when he returned from work, expressing her feelings properly. Maybe if she-

A doorknob jostled somewhere in the distance. All rational thoughts fled Misaki's mind suddenly, and she tried to fake being asleep. The bedroom door was thrown open right as she closed her eyes. She listened carefully as he came to stand beside the bed, looking her over. He then began to throw off his shoes and clothes and got into the bed beside the "sleeping" woman.

Misaki shivered, blowing her cover. Her eyes slowly opened, and she attempted a sleepy smile despite being wide-awake. "Hey. You're home early."

He made a humming noise as he pulled her flush up against himself. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being home alone, all excited and needing to be touched. It just about drove me mad."

"'Just about?'" Misaki questioned silently, nuzzling into his chest. "You're right, of course."

A hand suddenly lashed out and snapped across her face. "You little whore! How dare you use sarcasm with me!"

Her eyes widened, already imagining what would befall her if she did not play her cards right. "I'm not! How could I? I love you!"

He glared at her, judging her reaction carefully. "If you love me, then you'll do anything I say."

She grinned gratefully and closed her eyes. "Of course."

Rough, large hands threw her onto her back, eager to touch every inch of her still naked body. He had made a wise choice by not allowing her to keep clothes while she stayed with him, he mused. It granted him easier access to her whenever he felt…overwhelming. "Say you love me."

Her spine arched into his touch, eager only for it to be over. "I love you, Daddy." Her eyes opened once again, but instead of her father, she saw a different face, more familiar, _more loved, _her mind whispered, but set in the same expression of possessive anger and lust.

"Ha! You're sick, you know that Prez? Would you rather your father do this to you?" the now tenor voice laughed.

A lump formed in her throat. "N-no, Usui…"

"No!" Misaki screamed, jumping upright.

"What? What's wrong, Misa?" A warm, calm voice asked, barely heard in the silent room.

Misaki twirled around, instantly spotting Usui lying beside her on top of the bed, conscientiously over the sheets. More importantly, they were in her room and both fully clothed. A few bruises were on her skin but none were as severe as the ones in her dream. After all of this registered in her mind, she slumped back into the bed. "I'm okay. Just... had an _awful_ nightmare."

A concerned crease formed between his eyebrows. "Was it about your father?"

"Yes," she mumbled, memories flooding into her mind as she recalled the previous evening. Usui had noticed her absence from school and work and had stopped by her home to check on her. She had not left the house due to her father's sudden and unwanted return. After sharing her fears with Usui, he had promised to stay by her side as she fell asleep. However, she did not doze for long. The police had shown up out of the blue at her doorstep and arrested her father. Once they were gone, Usui swore to Misaki's mother that he would stay for a few days to take care of them until they felt safe again. It had all been a very dramatic and draining experience. The only thing that she continued to stress her out was how in the world she was supposed to repay Usui.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, already getting up gently without jostling her.

"Sit down, I can get it." _You've already helped me enough_, she didn't say.

A small, sad smile marred his beautiful face. "I don't think your mom and sister would very much appreciate being poisoned this early in the morning," he joked half-heartedly.

Misaki took a deep breath as she stood up on the bed. Mustering all of her determination and affection to fight off the bundle of nerves in her stomach, she wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly slanted her lips against his.. The gentle slide of mouths against each other sent chills up her spine, manifesting into pleasurable shivers by Usui wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to himself. She tilted her head to the side a bit, finding an angle that made Usui produce a soft sound and hold her tighter, his hands sliding under her shirt and massaging the small of her back, causing a moan to escape her throat... A study in paradoxes: Exhilarating and exhausting, the kiss seemed to last for an eternity and a nanosecond at the same time.

A small knock rang loud and clear through the room. The two jumped apart immediately, not wanting to be caught doing something even slightly inappropriate. Or, at least, that was Misaki's motive. Usui definitely had no problem continuing; he smirked when he saw that she was rubbing self-consciously at her mouth as though she was erasing evidence.

"Misaki? You awake?" her mother asked sweetly as she opened the thin door. When she spotted the two teens sitting about a yard away from each other on the bed, she smiled warmly. "Oh, good morning honey, Usui. I'm making tea and apple slices if you two want some."

Usui offered his most charming smile as he came to stand beside the older woman. "Of course. But please, allow me to help!"

A blush dusted her cheeks as she nodded, flustered. "O-okay…" She shuffled a little as she made her way out of the room, Usui behind her. Right before he disappeared from Misaki's sight, he turned to wink and blow her a kiss.

Misaki allowed herself to grin, probably looking very silly. But who cared? Her family was safe and happy, and she also got to keep Usui. She had all she had ever wanted, and it was perfect. Even if he was the reason for her nightmares, she realized something good had come from her father's evils.

* * *

Well? What'd y'all think about that piece of angst and romance? I hope this makes up for me not writing anything for Christmas. ^^; I will attempt a New Years piece, however. Anyone up for partying Misaki? XD

Hope y'all had a merry Christmas (or whatever else you celebrate)! ^.^


End file.
